HIV DART: Frontiers in Drug Development for Antiretroviral Therapies is an independent biennial conference attracting at least 300 attendees. HIV DART is open to anyone interested in HIV therapeutics, with content developed to interest physicians, clinicians, scientists and clinical researchers in infectious diseases. SPECIFIC AIMS: The aim of HIV DART is to assemble clinicians, researchers and basic scientists together to advance knowledge of the ongoing drug development processes in antiretroviral research. HIV DART uniquely blends the areas of biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research to provide the scientific community an increased understanding of the current and future challenges in therapeutics for HIV infection. OBJECTIVES: (1) Understand the role of viral targets in the drug development and discovery process (2) Identify novel therapeutic agents and viral targets (3) Understand the consequences of co-infection with hepatitis on the management of patients with HIV infection. DESIGN: The scientific content of HIV DART covers the following areas: (1) Drug Discovery and Development: Viral Targets (2) Drug Design: Biochemistry & Mechanism (3) Structural Biology & New Drug Development (4) Immunotherapy & Vaccines for HIV Infection (5) First-line Antiretroviral/Salvage Therapy (6) Complications of Antiretroviral Therapy: Basic to Clinical (7) HIV/Hepatitis and Other Co-infections. METHODS: HIV DART comprises four days of scientific presentations, delivered in both oral and poster presentations formats. Northwestern University, Feinberg School of Medicine Office of Continuing Medical Education designates HIV DART for a maximum 25 category 1 credits toward the AMA Physician's Recognition Award. HIV DART provides a relaxed and scientifically stimulating atmosphere for both PhDs and MDs to network and learn together. Support is requested to help defray the publications costs of the abstract book and for equipment used to facilitate delivery and display of the oral and poster presentations.